Kindergarten at Hogwarts
by SweetyTweetylein
Summary: What if Dumbledore open a kindergarten at Hogwarts? Harry, Draco and all the rest cause a lot of chaos and drive their kindergartner -Snape- to insanity.


About artists and philistines

„Why is it always me?", asked Harry Potter himself. There were so many people, why he have to endured so much suffering? Not enough that he have to live with his horrible relatives, was punished with this unsightly scar, NO, then also this stupid pen has to fail!

Why do felt pens every time run dry, when you are almost finished? Harry throw the pen desperately away. How - for haven's sake- should he now finished colouring his Pony!

"Hey Potter!", hissed a blond boy, who had just played with his building blocks and was now rubbing his hurting head, because the pen hit him. "Why can't you use your eyes?", shouted Draco and threw as revenge a building block upon Harry.  
Quickly closed the little child's hands around the stone. "Hehe! I have caught it!", called the four-years-old Harry and showed Draco his tongue. Draco was really offended and stepped his foot to the ground. "Keep on doing so, you show-off! Maybe somebody want to make a film about you someday!", sneered Draco.  
"Yuck! In this I will be the hero and you will play the bad guy!", dreamed Harry.  
"Pah!", Draco snorted scornful.  
"By the way, where are your gorillas today?", wanted Harry to know now.  
Draco crossed his arms over his chest. "Crabe and Goyel are sick!" snorted he offended as if thus they had committed high treason. "They have both ate to much ice-cream at my house yesterday. Now they have tummy aching! But it's their fault! Even because I said they had to eat that I'm not responsible automatic that they did, don't I?"

Harry hasn't further listening to Draco, instead he was searching for another brown pen in the huge pen box. But Draco hate it to be ignored! Angrily he looked what in fact Harry was drawing. "Hehe", laughed Draco, „this is a really ugly dog!"  
"It's a Pony, you philistine!"  
"I am not a … a silly-philly-thing!", Draco ward of.  
"A philistine!", Harry repeated arrogantly.  
"Whatever! Your elk is till ugly!"  
„Ugh! Can't you realize animals! This is a Pony!", screamed Harry and pointed to his sheet.

That was to much for Draco. He was a Malfoy! In his fury he put a pen and made a thick line on Harry's Pony.  
"So, now you have a unicorn!", informed Draco and grinned nasty.  
Harry starred incredulous to his defaced horsehead. „Just you wait!", said Harry, put a pencil, and painted across Draco's face.  
"Pah, now you are a unicorn at yourself!", laughed Harry out.  
Draco took as many pens as possible and started to daub Harry too. Harry did the same.

"Stop it! Now!" started a strict voice to shout at them. Surprised paused the two boys and turned around. It was Snape! The two quickly hided the pens behind their backs and smiled innocent up to their kindergarten teacher.  
When they had remarked that Snapes view stayed strict, Draco began to cry.  
"Potter started!", Draco pointed accusing to Harry.  
"But Draco has destroyed my picture. Look!", he held his sheet up to Snape.

Snape tried to calm down himself. "They are just kids. Count to ten.."  
"All right, Sev?", Draco asked a little worried to his godfather.  
Snape awaked from his trance and looked sternly down to Draco. "Ho often have I told you to call me Professor Snape here?"  
"No idea! I can't count so far", explained Draco guileless.  
Harry stock proudly out his chest. "I can already count to ten!"  
"With this knowledge you are not alone in the world, Mister Potter!", gibed Snape.  
"You are allowed to use my first name, Sir. I'm just four!", Harry said generously.  
Snape seemed to be upset. "Oh, you think you are really smart, but…"  
"Hey guys!" interrupted him a happily looking Dumbledore. He was grinning like a cheshire cat and stepped besides Snape.  
"Oh!", he giggled, when he has a look to the boys, „how I see you were already creative today!" He blinked kindly to the boys.  
"Of course, Albus! Please, even support this unacceptable behaviour!", confirmed him Snape full of irony.  
"Nah! Severus, the children have to run riot!", meant Dumbledore calmly.  
The both boys nodded approving and grinned at each other.  
„But … this is….", Snape stammered for a moment. "Go and clean yourself!", he ordered finally. The boys winced alarmed but fled in the bathroom.

"They are so cute, aren't they?", enthused Dumbledore.  
Snape took a deep breath, before he said with calm and kindly voice. "You know you had a lot of brilliant ideas, Dumbledore, Sir", Snape started but than his facial expression changed, "But THIS was one of the incredibly stupid sort!"  
Dumbledore kept absolutely calm. "Tut-tut, Severus", meant Dumbledore and shocked mildly smiling his head, „you are a great kindergartener!"  
Snape seemed not appeased. "This whole 'we-open-a-kindergarten-at-Hogwarts-idea was absolutely-"  
"Careful, Severus! Here are kids!", warned Dumbledore.  
Snape crossed his arms over his chest. "Exactly there lies the rub! Everywhere are little, drivelling, bugging children, who can just do one thing: wreaking havoc!", complained Snape upset.  
"Oh, Severus. The idea is brilliant! Look: we bring all future students sooner to us. So they have the opportunity to get used to each other, make friends, and to grow up without prejudice altogether. Don't tell me this isn't ingenious!"  
"Well, than I keep it to myself", murmured Snape disgruntled.

At the bathroom Draco and Harry were splashed with lather.  
"Look! I' am Dumbledore!" said Draco and spread a big portion of foam to his chin. Harry giggled and gave himself a new hairstyle. That they were flooding the half bath in doing so seemed not to care them.  
Clean but soaking wet both boys slide laughing back over the family tiled floor. They tumbled several times before they reached the door.

At once there stood a girl with brown bushy hair in front of them. "Good morning, Harry", greeted she kindly, than she turned shortly her head. "Malfoy", Hermione added shortly, before she turned back towards her friend. "Look, Harry! I've a new book! Fractions for advancer", she told proudly and presented a rather weighty tome.  
"Mum said, when I keep on doing so, I could start with algebra in a few years!", she announced excited.  
"Is that something like alligators?", Draco asked confused.  
"You don't get the thing with the animals straight in your head, eh?", Draco was snapped by Harry.  
Hermione interfered herself. "No Malfoy, that had not got to do with alligators but with mathematics."  
Draco made a face to her. "You are stupid! We don't need math at Hogwarts!", Draco interjected in a know-it-all manner.  
„I'm just interested in my general knowledge", Hemione explained complacently, stuck out her chin and strutted away.  
"Your friend is really odd", meant Draco and looked and gazed after Hermione.  
"Anyway she can read", defended Harry Hermione immediately.  
"That's easy! Don't tell me you can't."  
„Sure!", lied Harry to avoid to look stupid, but he was pretty relied when Mrs. Weasly was appearing in the door.  
"Ron!", screamed Harry happy and ran to his best friend.

"Be good, boys! No monkeyshines and listen to your Pofessor", ordered Mrs. Weasly to her twins.  
"Yes, Mum", assured George impatiently.  
"Can we go now? Please!", whined Fred and looked longingly to the toy cars.  
"All right. I'll pick you up in the afternoon", said Mrs. Weasly. The twins raced away, hardly the words were spoken, and welcomed their friend Lee.  
After that Mrs. Waesly turned to her youngest son, who has up to now hidden himself behind her legs.  
"Oh Ronald, we had this point just yesterday. Already this afternoon I'll come back", she tried to cheer Ron up.  
The four-years-old boy had a still unsure look around the chamber. His favourite option would be to go home with his Mum.  
"Look over there! Isn't that your little friend? Certainly he is waiting for you", started Mrs. Weasly her next try and pointed to Harry, who was waving at them. "Come on, sweetie. I'm sure you'll have a lot fun", promised she and looked down to her son, who looked round-eyed to her up before he gave up and walked to his friends.  
Mrs. Weasly sighed relieved; that went almost smoothly today, didn't it?- she thought and went back to The Burrow.

"Hey, Ron", welcomed Harry, "You are a little bit late today, aren't you?", he remarked.  
Normally Ron comes shortly after the breakfast, but today it was almost lunchtime.  
(Harry was always one of the first. For the children, which can't be brought by their parents, there was a special flying school bus. Aunt Petunia brings him every day to the bus stop and waits a little apart, till Harry was aboard of the green-yellow bus.)  
No big farewell scenes. Petunia is glad, when nobody sees her near to the scurrile means of transport, which dissolved into thin air. And Harry looks every morning foreword to seeing his friends.

Ron started happily to prattle: "Fred has tried out one of his joke articles, which Bill had send him. The packet arrived yesterday evening. Firstly Mum didn't want to give them, because she has already suspected ho this will end.  
"Go ahead and tell us what was in it!", interrupted Draco impatiently. Ron looked confused to Draco und turned to Harry. "What is he doing here?"  
Harry hulked his shoulders. "His friends are sick. Now tell us what was in the package!"  
"Oh, it looked like a horn with feet", explained Ron excited, „When you wind it up, it runs and makes horrible noises! Fred put it into Percy's room this morning for waking him up! After that the hoop speeded through the whole house and Mum afterwards. Surly she would still trying to catch if the thing haven't run across the stove. It was still hot and I believe the hoop have pretty burnt itself. Anyhow it has squeaked painfully till it fell easily aground. Mum was really upset", told Ron with a gloating sparkle in his eyes. "However, Mum than have it con.. confis-"  
"Confiscated?", helped Harry.  
"Exactly! After that Mum wanted to confis… to take the other things, but", Ron heightened his forefinger, "she doesn't found them. Fred and George have hidden them all. Than Mum has seen how late it was and took us here." Ron stuck out his chest and seemed pretty proud about his exciting morning.

"Do you know- ARGH!", Ron has screamed out loud and was now running wildly around the table...


End file.
